


I've Grown Accustomed

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wondered when he had become so used to her presence in his life





	I've Grown Accustomed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this.

Rating: PG

Summary: He wondered when he had become so used to her  
presence in his life

Pairing: Hints of CJ/Toby

Author's Notes: This story is from Toby's POV, there  
will likely be a second story written from CJ's POV  
posted in the near future.

  
I've Grown Accustomed 

He wondered when he had become so used to her  
presence in his life. Maybe it happened slowly, or  
maybe it happened almost as soon as she entered his  
life. He wasn't certain which it was. All he knew was  
he had grown accustomed to her presence.

Now, when he walked into the apartment, the first  
thing he noticed was the smell of her perfume. It  
inundated the air of the apartment. It was a soft,  
musky sandalwood scent. It reminded him of her each  
time he smelled it.

When he opened his closet door, he found her clothes  
next to his. Her suits and blouses added color to his  
mostly drab wardrobe. At first there had only been a  
few of her clothes in the closet. Now if he opened  
garment bags, he would find several of her ball gowns.  
He especially liked the red ones. If he opened one of  
the dresser drawers he would find the soft silks of  
her nightgowns and pajamas. He was almost certain  
that almost half of her clothing was now housed in his  
closet. The closet floor had been taken over by her  
shoes. He only had a few pairs of shoes. There were  
only so many pairs of dress shoes that a man could  
own. She, on the other hand, owned multiple pairs of  
shoes. He was certain there were no shoes left in her  
apartment, and teased her unmercifully about it.

If he turned the comforter down on his bed, he was  
certain he would find at least one strand of her hair.  
Actually, he would probably find several strands of  
her hair. It was all over the apartment. He had  
started to notice it clinging to his clothes. One day  
Sam had pulled a piece of it off his shoulder, and  
teased it about how there was no way it could have  
been his hair.

The smell of her perfume was also strong on the bed.  
It lingered, even when she hadn't slept there for a  
few days. It permeated the sheets, and he found it to  
be a comforting scent. A small reminder of her, when  
she wasn't physically present in his bed.

The refrigerator was filled with foods she liked.  
Yogurt, he had no idea why she liked it, but she did.  
Now there were multiple containers of yogurt in his  
refrigerator. None of them were plain, simple yogurt,  
she liked the fruit flavors. Strawberry, raspberry,  
blueberry, and he had quickly discovered her favorite  
was strawberry-banana.

He wondered if he was taking her presence for  
granted. If he believed she would always be there.  
Perhaps that was true, he had almost forgotten what it  
was like to wake up without her sleeping peacefully  
beside him. This complacency caused him to wonder how  
he would react when she was no longer there.

  


The End.

 


End file.
